


Just stay, please.

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uma wants Mal to stay on the Isle, Mal wants to leave. Angst ensues.





	Just stay, please.

"Mal," Uma whispered as she slowly caressed Mal's face, "Stay, please"

"You know I would if I could, but my mother wants me to go. Something about 'taking over' and 'world domination'. I don't know and I don't really care. All I know is that it's my last night on the Isle, and I want to spend it with you." Mal mumbled as she propped herself up on the bed, and began leaning in to connect hers and Uma's lips.

"Mal, no. I want to talk about this." Uma placed a hand on Mal's chest to slightly push her back.

The two of them had been inseparable ever since they bonded over their lack of invitations to Evie's birthday party all those years ago. They hadn't faced many obstacles due to the fact that they were completely a secret, and nobody but them knew about their relationship since love was deemed as weak and unnecessary on the Isle. 

"What is there to talk about, Uma? I'm leaving for Auradon tomorrow and that's it. There's nothing I can do about that. My mother is forcing me to go, Uma, you know this." Mal sighed as she slowly sat up, bringing the tatted blanket of Uma's along with her.

"But why does it always have to be what your mother wants, Mal. You're not a child. You can't let your mother control you forever. Live a little." Uma said, a little exasperated from having to tell Mal the same thing all the time. 

"Because," Mal grumbled, "She's Maleficent. She cares about nobody but herself. Not even me."   
Mal's eyes seemed to momentarily glaze over until she let out an annoyed sigh, slipped out from under the blanket and began putting her clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Uma yelled as Mal began to walk out of the door.

Uma quickly scrambled to put some robes on and followed Mal out of the door.

"Mal, darling you're being very unreasonable. Just slow down and let me talk to you!" Uma cried as she ran after Mal in the dead of night. 

Mal stopped and Uma let out a relieved sigh. 

"Thank god, just let me catch my bre-" Uma began but was quickly silenced by Mal glaring at her with her bright green eyes, full of anger and rage.

"You seriously don't get it do you?!" barked Mal.

"Get what? All that I'm getting is that you constantly feel a need to prove yourself to your mother, and it's exhausting to be around you!" Uma hissed in reply.

"Well if it's that exhausting to be around me then maybe you should just fuck off then! You ungrateful little bitch! I sacrificed an opportunity to be an ally to my mother to join your little crew! YOU are the reason I feel a need to prove myself! It was YOU that made me disappoint her in the first place!" Mal growled.

"Get off this ship and don't come back. Goodbye Mal." Uma said in a warning tone.


End file.
